Inaudible
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. What happened that made the once outgoing Red the silent protagonist we all know today? Read this to find out. T for slight blood loss, slight language and overall to be safe. May become a two-shot.


**So, this is my head canon as to why games Red (for the most part) doesn't talk. I say "for the most part" because I'm using gen 3 Red (FireRed and LeafGreen Red) in a different aspect.**

 **A/N: This has been in my head for a while and with some serious adjustments, I really had to think. I figured something out. This is told in Red's perspective.**

 **T for: blood loss, some language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did, Leaf would've gotten an anime counterpart. A cameo would've been nice.**

* * *

 **Inaudible**

(Hall of fame. The events of generation 1)

"Congratulations, Red," Professor Oak said to me. "You're now Kanto's newest champion!"

I grinned and retrieved my Poké Balls. "If I'm going to celebrate, I gotta tell my mom first so she can do some baking. I gotta congratulate the team, though!"

So, I ran outside with vigor and determination, eager to get to Pallet.

I was panting by the time I got home as I felt the sweat in my black hair. My black eyes met my mom's warm ones.

"I did it, Mom," I bragged, telling her I won. She smiled at me for a little bit and listened to my tale. I noticed her smile fade.

"Red, you could've gotten killed. ...a mother makes these choices when she sends her son out into the world."

I nodded. "Yeah. Squirtle evolved all the way to Blastoise!" I bragged. There was a party and it was mostly to the residents of Pallet. Blue even came. I knew he was reluctant, but he was still my friend.

"Blue's going to be doing an application to go for the vacant spot of the Viridian gym," I overheard Daisy explain.

Blue and I were sitting on the couch. "They'll probably make me wait a few years, though," he told me. I raised a brow. "Just because I was strong enough to battle the Elite 4 and hold the position of champion for a few hours doesn't change the fact that I'm still 11 ...and so are you." *

He had a point.

(Two years before the events of generation 2)

I only threw on a red, sleeveless jacket over my gray polo shirt and I was wearing jeans. I got to the stairs and slid down the banister, nearly falling as I landed. "Red!" my mom hollered, not looking up from what she was doing.

I got to my feet. "Sorry, Mom. Professor Oak called and said he wanted me to come to the lab. Gotta run!" I said as I walked to the door.

"Okay, but don't be gone too long. I'm making dinner," she called. Once I closed the door, I bolted to the same place I met Squirtle. I saw Professor Oak (once I made it inside, I mean) with two Poké Balls.

"Glad you could make it, Red. These two have minimal battle experience. I think that training them will preoccupy you before you set off on your next quest." They were in a tray and already enlarged. I took the one on the left, threw it into the air and was snapped out of thinking whatever it was when I heard the, "Charmander!" cry and I looked down.

I looked to the professor. "Is this the same one that was there when I chose Squirtle and Blue chose Bulbasaur?" He nodded.

"It is indeed. Why don't you open the other one?" he asked and I let Charmander stay out as nostalgia filled my mind. "Ee-vui!" I heard and looked down at the Eevee. It seemed so... much smaller than Charmander.

I looked at Eevee who was looking at Charmander before it looked at me.

"Bill came and dropped Eevee off a couple hours ago. I just got off the phone with one of my colleagues: Professor Elm of the Johto region. The newly-discovered Dark-type is a possibility for Eevee to evolve into. After leveling it up, I mean. That and high friendship at night will yield an Umbreon." A Fire Stone would give me a Flareon, Water for Vaporeon and a Thunder Stone for a Jolteon. "There's also the other Eevee evolution. The Psychic-type, Espeon. I'm sure you'll do just fine with them, Red."

* * *

(Two years later. Before his 13th birthday)

"Congratulations, Blue. You passed the entry exam," I said as we pounded fists. He nodded.

"That's only the first hurdle. The written test _was_ the entry exam. Now, I have to face off against 16 Cooltrainers from all around Kanto." **

16 Cooltrainers. "That's gotta include the 6 from Victory Road," I said and Blue nodded. "Yep. The other 10? Beats me." ***

* * *

(Shortly after his 13th birthday. Elm lab. 3rd person POV)

A redheaded boy with black eyes ducked into the bushes as a boy around his age passed by. The redhead had been peering into the window of the Elm lab from a distance. ****

The boy had black hair, but his cap was a golden yellow with black. His eyes were a dark gray in color. He opened the door to the lab and looked around the place. "Just a moment," he heard a voice call. He walked forward and the man in the labcoat turned to him. "You must be Gold, is that correct?" the man asked, pushing his glasses up to his nose. Gold nodded. He wore a black T-shirt under a red sweatshirt that had a white hoodie. He wore golden yellow shorts with black pockets and a pair of red and yellow tennis shoes. "Yep. Gold's the name and training Pokémon is my new game!" *****

Elm smiled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Well, Gold. You've just turned 10 years old recently. In these three Poké Balls are the starter Pokémon of Johto," Elm said and Gold's eyes flickered to see the three orbs, glistening from the fluorescent lighting. Elm grabbed one. "First up," he said, lightly tossing it in the air. Gold watched as a quadrupedal, light green Pokémon with a leaf on its head appear. "we have the Grass-type starter, Chikorita."

At its name, Chikorita extended a vine to the boy. It felt foreign on Gold's hand, but he lightly clasped it anyway. "Chik-a," Chikorita chirped.

"Next," Elm said, getting Gold to at least look up as he repeated the process. A small, blue Pokémon with a cream underbelly appeared. It appeared to have four claws and Gold only could guess that the red circles on its back were for Fire-type attacks. ...otherwise, that would be one peculiar looking Water-type! "We have the Fire-type starter: Cyndaquil," and at the mention of its name, Gold's suspicion proved correct as some flames came out of its back.

"Cynda. Cyndaquil," it said, shyly. Gold noticed that its eyes didn't open, but that was okay. The last one was obvious, but Gold had a feeling that Elm was going to tell him anyway.

He repeated the process and out came a bipedal light blue Pokémon with light yellow at its chest and red spikes (or were those ridges?) on its back and down to its tail. "This here is the Water-type starter: Totodile," Elm said.

At its name, Totodile sprayed a jet of water at the Professor, who didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had seemed prepared. "Toto, totodile!" Totodile warbled as it looked at the other two starter Pokémon. (1)

Gold wanted to take all 3 of them. He would if he could, but was sure that there was at least one other trainer to be out there. He looked at each. Totodile and Chikorita seemed friendly and outgoing, but it was a tough call. He walked closer to the table. "Totodile," Gold said, addressing the Pokémon. "I'm on a quest. Not so much as a master quest, but a journey. A journey beyond this lab. I can't go at it alone and I want to know if you'd be my partner," Gold said.

Totodile processed what the boy was saying. It looked to Chikorita and Cyndaquil. Totodile locked its eyes on Gold before promptly spraying the New Bark native with a Water Gun! Gold smiled. "I'll take that as a 'yes' ...it is, right?" Totodile nodded and at that, Chikorita looked downcast. "Don't worry, you two. I think there's at least one more trainer out there." After being given Totodile's Poké Ball to recall the Water-type, Gold received 5 Poké Balls and a Pokédex. (2)

* * *

(Five days later in Pallet Town)

Red's 13th birthday came and went. He soon received a new jacket. It was partially red like his old one, but instead of having white sleeves by default, it now had red sleeves. He was given a black T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes. "Mom, I'm going out on my next adventure!" he called before hugging her. She smiled at her son before kissing him on the forehead.

"Don't forget to write, okay?" she asked and he nodded. He then got on his bike before leaving to the Johto region. It would take a few days to get to his next stop, but he didn't care. He went to a Pokémon Center or two along the way and he had even bought a stone. Well, it was drawn at random. Shortly after the celebration for Blue's success on the entry exam, Blue's Venusaur had an egg at the league's day care. Having raised a Venusaur already, Professor Oak gave the egg to Red. Red looked at the stone in his hand. It was a Fire Stone, but Red didn't care. Red had a balanced team and on a bright morning in Olivine City, Red's Eevee began to glow. Red looked frantically for the Fire Stone.

It was still in his backpack and when the light died down, in place of Eevee was his (Red had learned that all his Pokémon were male, which he was fine with) new Espeon. [2]

"Es-pe?" Espeon called and Red was grinning like a kid on Christmas. Espeon looked at his reflection in the waters.

"How do you feel?" Red asked.

'I still feel like an Eevee,' he heard a voice in his head, realizing Espeon was speaking to him telepathically!

It had taken a few days after that (mostly because Red wanted some time to train the newly-evolved Espeon) before going to the next destination and waiting. [3]

* * *

(Some time after that. Mt. Silver. Red's POV)

I had a small dwelling of sorts up here. I wrote letters and sent them through the Pidgey courier system. One to my mom, to the Professor and to Blue.

I heard footsteps in the snow and got up from where I had been sitting, Espeon and Pikachu curled up at the fire lit by Charizard's tail. I grabbed my bag and their two Poké Balls. I returned them to meet my challenger outside the cave. "So," I began as I exited the cave. "Only the _strongest_ of trainers are allowed access to the top. Tourists aren't even allowed this high. You've probably taken on the Johto League, haven't you?"

My opponent looked to be 10 going on 11, if I had to guess. He nodded. "It's kind of hard to hear you, but yeah," he called. He grinned. "Not only that, I've bested my rival's Meganium. I also took on the gym leaders in Kanto and its Elite 4. I even took on Lance. Mr. Red, I must say it's an honor to meet you, but you're going down!" he hollered.

'Someone's full of himself,' I thought as I felt my Poké Balls vibrate. Specifically, Blastoise's. 'Yeah. Like _you_ weren't at his age?' That was true. His hat was already backwards and he was wearing shorts, seeming to be looking for someone.

"You're the first person who seems like they might pose a worthy challenge. There _is_ no referee because I'm not registered as an official opponent," I said and I tipped my cap. "but where are my manners? You already know that I'm Red (no need for a 'Mr.' ...especially cause you're sure as heck not that much younger than me) from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. So kid, what's your name?" I asked him.

He grinned back. "My name is Gold and I'm from New Bark Town, here in the Johto region. I'm ready!"

"I can tell. Just have to state a few things. One, once the battle starts, there's no turning back until one of us loses. Number two, you can switch Pokémon. Number three: once a Pokémon has fainted, you _cannot_ use a Revive on it or any berries of the sorts. Number four: you can use potions and condition-freeing berries. ...and number five: have some fun," I told him and he nodded. "Okay, Gold. Call out your first Pokémon!"

He enlarged a Poké Ball. "Right. Noctowl," he said, "I choose you!"

"Alright then," I said, plucking a ball of my belt before enlarging it. "Lapras, I choose you!" I tossed it and out came Lapras. I had to give Gold credit where it was due because he took the chance of attacking first. (4)

The battle raged on and we were now down to 3 Pokémon each. "Espeon, give it your strongest Swift and don't hold back!" I hollered over the falling snow. Espeon didn't move. Was he charging up the attack? 'What?' Espeon asked via our link.

"Espeon! I said give it your strongest Swift!" but there was no time for that, so I had to change my tactics. "Reflect!" I hollered, feeling a little tightness in my chest.

My eyes began to fall heavy and my body felt limp. All I could remember was the snow hitting my bare skin before everything went black. The snow felt like it was slicing my skin. Must've been the impact of the fall. Fuck...

* * *

(Some time later at a hospital in Johto. Third person POV)

"If it weren't for your quick thinking, Mr. Hibiki, his condition may be worse than it already is," a doctor told Gold Hibiki. Gold sighed before calling his mother and then the Elm laboratory. Professor Elm said he would call Professor Oak and told the New Bark boy to stay in the area. Luckily, he wasn't too far from a Pokémon Center.

'Damn. I guess I did get lucky,' Gold thought.

Within the next 24 hours, Professor Oak and Red's mother (Ms. Satoshi) were there. Both praised Gold for his heroic actions. Although the doctor was hesitant, Professor Oak said it would be okay if Gold accompanied him and Ms. Satoshi to Red's room. [5]

The room was small. Red's clothes had since been washed and dried (well, minus his cap. He'd jerk if anyone tried to remove it. At some point, it fell off his head, likely from being moved around so much. However, one of the nurses took care of it by washing it by hand) and were in a neatly folded pile. His hat was atop his backpack and his trainer belt in between the items. Professor Oak had Red's Poké Balls. Red wore a hospital gown that was a pale green in color and he had been hooked up to a machine. The doctor explained that Red had lost his voice, likely from the straining he had done to command his Pokémon over the chilly Mt. Silver weather. If anything, Red would have laryngitis as a result. With proper therapy, he could learn to regain his strength over time to use his voice. Gold knew that this meant his battle with Red would be put on hold further.

The doctor caught the boy off guard by asking, "Tell me lad. How did you know that Red was unresponsive?"

Gold had taken off his cap before shrugging. "I called my Pokémon to attack his Espeon and at first I thought Espeon was being disobedient because I could barely hear his command after he recalled Pikachu. He became harder to hear …I don't know why I didn't have problems," Gold said before looking at the peaceful Kantoan. "He swayed slowly and collapsed after I called off the attack, but I realized I was too late. Before that though," he said as he looked the doctor square in the eye, "he was inaudible."

 **I originally intended this to be a one-shot, but I could make it into a two-shot if I get enough requests for it. The second shot would be Gold's perspective. Rundown time!**

 **(*) I'm going with the original artwork for Red. His eyes and hair are both black. I got that from Bulbapedia. Part two: like they'd let an 11-year-old become a gym leader.**

 **(**) I can already hear you saying that I'm wrong that it's** _ **Blue/Green/your generation 1 and 3 rival**_ **who took Squirtle first, not Red. Well, let me tell you this. I played my brother's copy of Pokémon Red version [with my brother's help] and then played my copy of Pokémon Blue version. The first time, Bulbasaur had been selected for me [by my brother] and in Blue, I chose Squirtle. So my Red [games Red. Not manga Red] started with a Squirtle.**

 **(***) Keep in mind that these events all took place before the release of Pokémon Crystal, hence there being only 6 trainers on Victory Road and not 8.**

 **(****) Yes, I head canon that Blue is only** _ **slightly**_ **older by Red by about a week or two. Part two: to me, it looked like Silver was at a slight distance from the Elm laboratory.**

 **(*****) I went with early art of Gold and to me, his eyes look charcoal gray.**

 **(1) I tried not to mention what animals they were based on at all. I think I did good.**

 **(2) Brownie points if you spotted the reference. Part two: Gold chose Cyndaquil and not Totodile. Again, that's where you're wrong. In games, I know that Gold is associated most with Typhlosion like Silver is with Feraligatr, which in the manga leaves Meganium with Crystal. I chose Totodile because I thought it was really cool and the anime had already made its impression on me. While I never played anything past Stadium 2 or Gold if you're just doing the main games, I** _ **did**_ **notice a pattern. Like Blue and Silver before him [with Bulbasaur and Chikorita respectively], Brendan chose to take Treecko, Barry took Turtwig ...and generation 5 was a real game changer. Bianca [correct me if I'm wrong] chooses after the player in Black and White and if the player takes Oshawott, she chooses Tepig whereas Cheren chooses Snivy. If the player chooses Oshawott in Black2 and White2, Hugh chooses Snivy. In X and Y, Calem will choose Chespin if the player chooses Froakie, leaving Fennekin with Shauna. In Sun and Moon, if the player chooses Popplio, Hau chooses Litten. What will change in UltraSun and UltraMoon remains to be seen.**

 **(3) I could be remembering wrong, but you have to take a ferry to get to Cianwood City from Olivine and then back again. Hence why I said that. Part two: I don't think Red rushed off to Mt. Silver after Eevee's evolution. I think he trained for a little while before going up to the mountain.**

 **(4) By "small dwelling," I mean wood and rocks for a fire and a place to lay out his sleeping bag.**

 **(5) I chose to use Noctowl against Red first. Part two: I just chose to use their Japanese names for their surnames.**

 **End A/N: What'd you think? Do you want to see Gold's perspective next chapter? It'll be much shorter, but that's all I have to say.**

 **Final comments: my priorities are to be working on my checklist. However, I'm constantly stopped by writer's block. I do promise to have the next chapter up before the end of the month of "Eight Little Eevee" and in my time, I'm going to be focusing on "Why Should I?" and getting the prologue for Rebekah's journey out. I've got that all written out already. Well, the chapter names and titles as well as the arc names and how long each arc will be. I'm going to be binge watching to catch up so I can at least know how many preliminary rounds are in the Kalos league. I don't care if you spoil that for me because I know that Ash loses to Alain.**

 **As always, read and review, fave and follow, vote and ask. Bye!**

 **~Queen**


End file.
